hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gadreel
Gadreel 'was a high-ranking Angel, more specifically a Seraph, who was one of God's most respected angels who fell in love with a human named Mary, and as a result, created the first Nephilim, Tim Sullivan. As a crime of mating with a human, Gadreel fleed to protect mary, Tim and himself from the angels of heaven. Personality As an angel of heaven and of the lord, Gadreel was a benevolent angel, who was considered to be one of god's most respected and loyal angels. God himself personally told Gadreel he was his must trusted angel. His obedient self changed when he fell for a human named Mary, which made him feel signs of affection, care, sympathy anf lastly love towards Mary. Gadreel became sad and depressed for turning his son into a Nephilim, which is called "abomination" which both makes his brothers despise and never love him, makes Tim struggle fot a normal life and leaving Mary Since then, he has a somewhat dark personality, showing signs of despondency, depression and unhappiness in general. Despite this,he was incredibly happy to see Mary again, and to offcially meet his son Tim for the first time, despite watching over him for many years. Powers and Abilities Gadreel is a Seraph, therefore, he possesses greater power than the average angel. Unlike other fallen angels, Gadreel still retains all of his powers, as his powers do not rely on the connection to heaven, because of his rank as a Seraph. 'Superhuman strength - 'Gadreel is incredibly much stronger than any human, low to mid-level demons, lesser angels, most monsters, spirits and so forth. He overpowered two Angels at once, with no difficulty. 'Superhuman senses - '''Gadreel heightens his vessel's sensory system, allowing him to see, hear, smell, touch and taste to an extraordinary degree, way greater than humans. 'Superhuman stamina - '''Gadreel never tires, and does not need to eat, drink, breathe or sleep to survive. 'Telekinesis - 'An efficient telekinetic, he was able to throw vampires away with a raise of his hand. He was also able to close a door and lock it at the same time, in the same way. 'Telepathy - Gadreel can communicate with others using his mind, but does not do this anymore as heaven knows the location of any angel who use their mind to communicate. [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']] - Gadreel can transport himself and/or others almost anywhere on earth instantly, without occupying the spcee between. Dream manipulation - Gadreel can enter the dreams of humans, and manipulate the dream to his own willpower. He used this power to communciate with his son, Tim. Immortality - Gadreel is not affected by age, diseases or illnesses. InvulnerabilitySuperhuman durability- Gadreel is impervious to all forms of harm, such as bullets, blades, fire, electtic shocks, explosions, bombs and so on. Invisibility - Gadreel can make himself invisible to humans. Holy white light - Gadreel is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of his hand, that can obliterate any being that is younger than he is. Reality warping - Gadreel is able to alter reality, to a small extent, for instance he created a birthday cake out of thin air, for his one true love, Mary. Biokinesis - Gadreel can manipulate the biology of humans simply by thought. By pointing his index finger, he induced great agonising pain on a demon, forcing it to cough out large portions of blood. Hydrokinesis - Gadreel had a tremendously powerful control over water, and could mentally manipulate or shape water to his will. He manipulated the underground sewers water supply, creating an enormous gigantic flood, which he used too banish an entire group of witches and vampires from a city. [[Fatal touch|'Fatal touch']] - Gadreel can kill humans, low-level to mid-level demons, and most monsters with a touch on the head. Healing factor - Gadreel can heal and recover from damage that has been done to his vessel, almost in a instant. Resurrection - Gadreel can raise the dead, without the aid of heaven. Healing - Gadreel can heal the wound, disease or sickness of any human, through physical contact. Supernatural detection '''- Gadreel could see naturally invisible beings who are not in the visual spectrum, this includes reapers and spirits. '''Angelic possession - Gadreel requires a human vessel to physically manifest on earth. Weaknesses Heaven's blade - Heaven's blade can kill and harm him, as shown when the witch Vanessa tortued him with it and fatally injuried him. Angelic spell - The Angelic spell can trap Gadreel, as with any other angel. Older beings - Older beings such as Alphas, Archangels, Death and God can overpower and kill Gadreel.